1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printing systems that have embedded functionality for printing time-based media.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional printer can receive documents or other data in a number of formats and then prints the contents of those documents or data in accordance with the proper format. But while conventional printers can print documents in a wide variety of formats, these printers are fundamentally limited in their ability to reproduce different kinds of media. For example, it is standard technology for a printer to produce images of static text, pictures, or a combination of the two. But because these printers print onto paper or another similar fixed medium, they cannot record the nuances of time-based media very well.
What is needed therefore is a printer that is equipped to print time-based media without the limitations of conventional printers. It is further desirable that such a printer be able to perform at least some of the necessary processing itself, while some of the processing may be performed by an external networked service and/or by another external device, rather than require an attached computer or other device performing all of the processing.
Additionally, these printers are fundamentally limited in their ability to take in contents from external media devices such as video cameras and cellular phones and process the data to create a useable record. For example, it is standard technology for a printer to produce images of static text, pictures, or a combination of the two. However, creating multimedia output from an external device typically involves several disparate steps, each potentially requiring considerable effort. Oftentimes, a user will have to convert and transfer a multimedia data in different stages to different devices—for instance transferring a video clip from a video camera, then into a summary file containing excerpts of the video file, then to a memory or output device. While the processing of a multimedia file from an external device commonly involves the same repeated tasks, these tasks are not automated. In addition, because the multimedia data from an external device are typically not printed to a paper document, they are difficult to incorporate into the existing paper-based workflow by which most offices function.
Furthermore, what is needed is resource allocation means that can determine which media processing tasks are to be processed by a stand-alone multimedia printing system and which by an external networked service or device, or which can allocate processing among the printer and the external service or device.
What is also needed is a user interface that permits a user to control the allocation of media processing between the stand-alone printing system and an external service, an external device, or both.
Additionally, it is desirable that the printer provide a variety of output media options. It is also desirable that the printer can provide storage for the various forms of output media for example in a multimedia content database.